A Twisted Tale
by DarkMoonVisions
Summary: Mixed: InuYasha/Twilight/Harry Potter: a girl gose to a diff school,meets an odd bunch of ppl,and takes a liking to one,when he shows her his 'Speacil' place,somthing creepy happens that alters her life forever.She Gose BACK IN TIME! Srry i suck at sums
1. The Move

** The Twisted Tale**

**(InuYasha/Twilight/HarryPotter.)**

_** (Start Of Chapter One)**_

_** (History Flask Back)**_

"**Ahhh! Master Drake! Master Drake! Come Quick, the wiches have attacked again! Hurry!" Shouted a peasent.**

** "The witches? Good greff again?" With that he ran out of his hut grabing his most powerful staff along the way. His **_**Tetsuga**_** as he called it. It had powers beond beliefe.**

** "Witches!" He shouted when he arrived.**

"**Ahh Drake. You've finaly shown up, I was begining to worry." Said a voice he would know any where, and that did not belong to ether witch.**

** "Rosella?" he gasped. "Rosella, why? Why would you do this?" He asked the sorceress.**

"**Who are you to ask that question! For you are the one who crossed me! You are the one who tried to destroy my most prized posseshion! The Sacred Black Dimond Of The Moon! And for that it pains me to say and do this. But you must... Die Drake." She Exclamed "DIE!" She said with more force. And with that she Lunged and him chanting a sealing spell that could never be broken unless she broke it herself. **_**'Yeah like that'll ever happen, but still it's hard to beilive that my Drake would do this...But I saw him with my own damn eyes!'**_** Then she hit him in the head with her staff and sealed him into the ground beneth she herself collapsed, for she had been injured while protectin the jewel from the likes of him.**

"**Mommy!" Cried her daughter. "Mommy no don't die please!" "Dear. Dear Corina. Please protect this jewel with your life. Make your way to the tallest mountain. . Go to the Dragons cave and hide it . Tell the dragon demons that I have asked them one last wish. To gard Corina." These were her final words.**

"**Mommy? MOMMY!NOOO PLEASE MOMMY NO DON'T DIE!Please." Corina cried.**

_** (End Of Flash Back)**_

** "Victoria, you don't have to do this..." Her mom said for the 100th time today.**

"**Mom, I want to!Besides I havn't seen Aunt Lela in so long!I'll only be a day away, don't worry." Victoria said trying to reassure her mom. "Well, okay then, if your sure you want to go..." "Yes mom I'm sure!"**

** After that talk she got into the Taxicab and drove away leaveing her old life behind, little did she know, she could never have it back.**

** "Vicky! Is that you?" Shouted her old Aunt Lela.**

"**Yes Aunty it's me." "Oh dear how you've grown! Aww and your wearing that old shirt i got you last year!how nice!" Yes she was wearing, because her mom made her, she never would have if she'd had the choice. The shirt was pink,and it had 3 kittycats on it and it had long sleeves in a slightly darker thing was, all the cats were sparkily. Not a good thing. be honest, the stinkin shirt scared her.**

** "Now, now,come on in dear and go get unpacked,you know where your room is." Her aunt said. "Thanks " "Now dear your moms not here,you don't have to call me that remember?" She asked. "Right,Thank Lela" she repeated.**

** When she got upstairs and in her room she put her bags on her bed and went to the window. **_**'Mmm as much as I don't really want to be here, I will admite, the place it beautifull.'**_** She thought to were trees everywhere,but the house it self was amazing,half the house was a glass wall the other was a very fine was reason she came here in the fisrt place was to get away from the troublesum life she had back home, the highschool drama, the family she decided to come here, to her Aunt Lela's house, knowing that her favorite Aunt, would help her get her mind off of things back home. Sure she would still go to school, just not the same one.**

** Her Aunt had pre-redgisterd her at Isle Esmera, The highschool, for smart kids. **_**'Yeah, hate to break it to ya Aunt Lela, but I'm not that smart.'**_** She though to her self. **_**'Like I, Victoria Isabelle Tashioha, could keep up with all the smart nerds and geeks there.'**_

** "All well, to late to turn back now..." She said outloud to herself, then she turned back to her bed and started to unpack.**

_** (End Of Chapter One)**_

_**Authers Note: Well hope you liked is actully the plot story for a website made by my friend, though she asked me to make the plot itself. If you want to join the site(it will be role playing off of this story) go to: . if you do join, look for me, my username will be Serenity, there is also a site based one the Percy Jackson books, to join that go to: .. And there is one more which I have made, for anime shows of all types, it's . , I have the same username for all 3 please RR, and look out for a chapter soon! Thanks!**_


	2. The History Of The Past

_** Authers Note:Sorry for the delay,I have to manage many sites,so I havn't much time to write,hope you like what I came up with!**_

_** (Start Of Chapter Two)**_

_** "Now Vicky,Off you go,good luck!" Her Aunt shouted as Victoria ran to the bus stop. **__**'Don't waste your luck on me...trust me.I don't know why I'm even-'**_** Her though was cut off, she had entered the bus and she saw the hottest guy she had ever set her eyes wasn't looking her way, so she was able to ogle while she walked down the isle to and open seat.**

** "Umm, hi..Are you on the right bus?" A voice next to her asked. "Sadly yes. I am." She replyed as she turned and saw a girl with long blonde hair with brown streaks, bright blue eyes and a baby doll face. "Oh hi I'm so sorry, how rude of me. My name Victoria. Victoria Tashioha." She put out her hand in appolagie. "Oh! Your Victoria! It's so good to meet you! The whole school has been waiting for your arrival!" "Th-thay have?" She said meekly. "Well of course! What with your grades, how could we not! Your nearly a strait 'A' student!" She said as though it were obvouse. "Oh...Well then.." **_**'This day just gets better and better dosn't it?' **_** She though sarcasticly to herself. "Oh by the way my names Saandy! It's so good to meet you!" "Yeah you too..." "Hey I noticed you were looking over by Jacob...Hot isn't he?" "Umm yeah.. I guess so.." She said not sure weather or not to trust this almost emo looking girl. "Oh I won't tell anyone!" Shesaid as though she could read her mind. "You know he is." She said again. "Okay I give, your right he is **_**very **_**hot..." She admitted. "Yeah don't get **_**too **_**attached, he taken and the girl is nasty!Her name is Randy,And boy I'm suprised she got accepted to this school in the first place." The way she spoke of this **_**Randy**_** girl made shivers go down her spine. "You don't this her much do you?" She asked. "Dose it show?"**

_**(Later That Day...)**_

_** "Alright class today, we're going to go back about 500 years. To the time of demons and witches." The whole class groaned,except for Victoria, Saandy, the boy called Jacob and one other girl who wasn't paying any attention and wouldn't know what we were talking about, for she was staring and the boy named Jacob. **__**'That must be Randy,by the way she's looking at him' **_**Victoria thought to herself.**

** "Long ago, there lived a young sorceress named Rosella, rumors sayed the Rosella heart had been stollen by another sorcerer named Drake. They would meet in the market, by a lake, and even on the old Mt. Drake was a very powerful sorcerer. His most powerful weapon was a staff called the **_**Tetsuga**_**.The **_**Tetsuga**_** had formidable power, it could destroy over 50 demons in one swipe. But Drake was not one who wised power,or to kill. He wanted peace. He was what you would call today, a **_**hippi**_** or a **_**tree hugger**_** or something along those lines."**

**The class laughed at the teacher choice of words.**

** "The day that Drake had finaly desided to ask his lovley Rosella to be his forever, he was betraid. The sorceress attacked the village he lived in, when he asked why, she said he had crossed him by trying to steal her Jewel. The Sacred Black Diamond Of The Moon. She killed him that night, by sealing him in a tomb under ground. Then she herself collapsed,from injuries no one knows how she is said she told her daughter to take the Sacred Jewel the tallest mountain. Mt. Hogell. She was told to go to the dragon demons cave and tell the dragon the sorceress' dieing garde the dauther went to the moutain. The dragons gave her daughter a potion, that let her live in her young youth without ever aging for 5 years before having replace to potion, to take it again.**

** "Drinking the potion also gave her great power and strenth,so she could garde the Jewel herself,and the dragons would be the cave gardes." **_**RIIING! RIING!**_** The school bell had went off,and the class was filing out. AS the teacher was saying something about doing your homework Victoria went up to his desk. "Umm Sir. I have a question." "Ah , yes what is it?" "Umm what was the daughters' name?" "Huh?Oh hr name?Now hold on just a minute I'll check for you...Ah! it says here her name was no last name. Dose that answer you question?" "Yes it dose, Thank you Sir!" With those finla words she ran out of the class and to lunch.**

_** (End Of Chapter Two)**_

_** Authers Note: Please R and R,and watch out for more.(Saandy is spelt with 2 A's it's my version) Now I can't tell you much but Saandy is going to remind you of a very familure Demon...And no Jacob will not turn into a wolf! XD Please review!**_


	3. The Stupid Fight

_**Authers Note:This isn't that far behind the last two so don't get to mad at me XD RandR please!.Thankies!.**_

_**(Start Of Chapter Three)**_

_** Saandy was babbling about, and Victoria wasn't paying attention at all. She was thinking of the daughter. Corina. Why did she know that name? Where had she heard it before? Just then thay entered the cafateria, but was stop but somthing dress in pink and gold everywhere.**__** Randy.**_

** "I noticed you stayed after class, Victoria right?" She assumed. "Umm yeah it's Victoria." She answered shakaly, she didn't like where this was going. "Whatever, anyway, it's a shame you got told to stay on you first day...What a pity." She said. Thats when Victoria exploded, she hated being told she had done something she hadn't. "Okay, little Ms.-**_**Thang**_** for your information, I didn't get detention, I stayed back to ask a question, about the lecture-Oh wait you wouldn't know that because you were to busy staring at you **_**boyfriend**_**!" She sneered the last word so it would make her sound like she didn't care about the hottest guy ever.. "Whatever, like **_**I**_** even care what **_**you**_** do." And with that she walked away. But Victoria noticed that throughout the conversation and even now Jacob was staring at giggled at her side about both her fight with Randy and the boy looking at her now. "You sure got **_**his **_**attention...Randy's gonna kill you!" she laughed to her self. "yeah sure okay can we go sit now?" She trying to get the boy to look away,so she was safe to look at him herself. "Whatever, lets go." She said trying to imatate Randy. **_**'I just lover over confident arrogent people who dress all nice and thin there better then every one the people who follow them...like..like Wanabees!'**_** She though sitting down at a table with Saandy, which was filled with complete strangers who just stared at her. **_**'Great another introduction...'**_

_** (End Of Chapter Three)**_

_** Authers Note: Well? like it? please tell me what you think!**_


	4. The Introductions

__**A Twisted Tale**

** Authers Note:**_** Okay okay, I know it's been a while, but I've been really busy, I have to manage two different sites, and go to four sites are for the Twilight saga you Role Play on that one, If you would like to join the url is: WWW(dot)TwilightSagaTwilight(dot)Proboards(dot)com please remember to replace the (dot)s' with'.', the other site is for different Anime.: www(dot)AnimeluversAnime(dot)proboards(dot)com. Please remember to R'n'R!**_

_**(Start Of Chapter Four)**_

_**The Introduction:**_

_** They all just started at her,not sure of what to say. "Everyone, this is Victoria Tashioha, the new girl everyone has been talking about." Saandy. "Yeah we gathered that, -It-All." Said one boy who was sitting at the end of the lunch table. "There's no need top be so rude!" Snapped Victoria. "She was only trying to make this a little less akward!" The boy just smiled, then gave Saandy a look. She rolled her eyes. "That's Ethan, or as I like to call him; -Pants." Now it was Ethans' turn to put his eyes in the sky. Victoria held back a giggle. "Ignore their quarell, it's a twentyfour hour thing." The gilr next to her said smiling. "I'm Amy. Amy Lyne Marsh. It's good to meet you Victoria, or may I call you Vicky?" The thought of that name made her shiver. It not only brought her parents to mind, but also an old T.V show she used to watch called **__**'Farly Odd Parents' **_** with the evil baby sitter Vicky, or **_**'Sicky-Vicky' **_** as they called her. She was sure Randy would think of it eventully. "Sure, why not." She replyed. Amy smiled then introduced the rest of the group. "The guy to your right is Kenneth." he smiled at Vicky. "And the gilr next to him is Matilda, you've already met Saandy and -Pants here." This time she couldn't hold back her giggle. He scowled. "So that just leaves Gabrelle." She gestured to the boy next to her, he grinned eviliy. "Your kinda hot." He commented. She did a double take. "Exuse me?" The whole table went silent. Ethan grinned tauntingly to himself, and Saandy once again rolled her eyes. Now Amy on the other hand, looked, well rather pissed. Vicky could tell that Amy had a thing for him. Matilda was the first to speak. "Please forgive him, he is a perv as you can tell, but he has a good side, so just try to ignore him...Unless he trys something, if you know what I mean. Then your free to slap him." She explained. Victoria looked horrified. Gabrelle just shook his head very noticable slid closer to Saandy on the bench.**

**************************_**Later That Day**__*********************_

_** "So? How was your first day?" Her mom asked excitedly over the phone. "Great mom...Just great." "Oh no...What happend?"**_

"**It's nothing!Trust me, just normal new girl school drama." She replyed trying to change the suject. "You sure?" "Yeah completely...Hey I have homework..Can I call tomorrow." She said. "Yeah sure...Bye hunny." "Yeah bye." Victoria snaped her cell mom could be so..so **_**annoying!**_** She opened her books,and started to read. After a few minutes she gave up though. She couldn't focase. She kept thinking of Ethan, she didn't know why, but something about him really bugged her. **_**'CRASH!'**_** She jumped up and gasped. She went over to her window, she saw a lurking figure in the darkness, She went down stares grabing a bat along the way. She opened the dorr and creapt outside. "W-who's there?" she asked the darkness warily. She was backing up against the wall when somthing grabed her. She tryed to scream, but somthing was covering her mouth. She couldn't see, her eyes still hadn't adjusted. She got pulled in to the forest right outside her house. Her capter was draging her slowly but surely. Slowly because Victoria wasn't making it exactly easy. Then Finaly, sje was put down but her arms and legs were being tied up, her mouth was uncovered. "What do you want with me? Who are you!" she said keeping her voice somewhat down so as not to be covered again. The man gasped. "Victoria? Is that you?" Now it was Vickys' turn to gasp. "Ethan?"**

_** Authers Note:**__** Oooo major cliff hanger!Don't worry though, I'm not one to make habits of doing that, please R'n'R!**_


	5. The Capture, And The Invite

A Twisted Tale Ch #5;

The Capture, And The Invite.

"Ethan! What the hell are you doing here?" Victoria wispered loudly.

"And why are you trying to kidnap me?" Ethen who seemed to be frozen in shock of who he had draged into the forest gaging, didn't answer.

"Hell0? Earth to Ethan? Your doing a terrible jop in capturing me here..." She said trying to get him to move. It worked. He gaged a choking sound, she took for a laugh.

"Victoria, What were you doing in there?" he asked serously.

"Umm, living?"

"No, really. Why were you in there?"

"Ugh, I live there doofis... Duh."

He did a double take. "What? But that's impossible!" he gasped.

"Why? The new girl can't have a house?"

He shook his head, not hearing the humor in her answer. "This isn't right. Your not suppossed to be here."

"What are you talking about?" She gasped. "Are you talking about school? Well new flash! I don't want to be here anyway!" She stood and started her way out of the forest.

"V. wait."

"...V.?

"Yeah...V., ya know for Vistoria...the V..."

"Umm, okay, it's better the Vicky i guess." He laughed. "That's what I thought too. I saw the look on your face when Amy thought of that." She rolled her eyes. "Figures."

"Let me guess... Sicky-Vicky?" She glared at him but nodded. He snorted. "Randy'll think of it sooner or later.."

"You never answered my questions." She wispered.

"Huh? Which ones?"

"Well first of all; Why are you here, and; Why did you take me out here?" he blushed and looked down to the ground. She raised her eyes brows.

"Well you see, about-"

"Vicky? Vicky where are you?" A vpice in the distance called her name. "Aww crap..." She turned back to him to see that he was again looking at her in confusion. "Explain to me tomorrow, got it?" Before he could respond in anyway, she stood and called; "Coming Aunt Lela!" She left Ethan confused and somewhat humorous.

He looked down at his hands and thought to himself; What is this feeling? Who is this girl to make me want to laugh?

He stood and walked deeper into the forst with a strong mist swallowing him into it, making my dissipear into the darkness.

The Next Morning...

"Bye Lela!" Victoia waved and entered the bus, taking her seat next to a bouncing Saandy.

"Hey girl! Was-up?" Saandy asked still bouncing on the spot.

"Not much I guess." She answered putting her hand on Saandys' head to stop the bouncing which was shaking the whole seat. She shook it off.

"What are you so excited about?" She asked laughing.

"You don't know?" She said turning to her. The she blushed. "Well no I guess you wouldmn't would you?" Victoria cocked her head sidways. "Today is my 16th birthday!" She explained.

"Congrants Andy!"

"Andy? Whatever works for me. Oh! Your coming tonight right?"

"Yeah sure..Your house right?" She nodded.

"Oh...But be warned...It's a skimpy based party.."

"...A what? You've got to be kidding me!" She pondered over her wardrob, not on peice o clothing skimpy, let alone enough for a party.

"Don't worry! come right after school and I'll get you fixed up!" Vicky rolled her eyes, at how she was able to guess about her cloths as if though she had said it outloud. She pulled out her cell.

'Hay L. Going to a party at Saandys'

C U after skol tomorrow.

Luv V.'

She pressed the send button and put it away.

"Okay, all set."

"Yea! Party!" She screamed. Then much more quiet she said; "Oh, and um, Gabrelle will be there...Along with Ethan, Amy and the others."

"Wait! What!"


End file.
